


Громовещатель

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Громовещатель

«Перси Игнациус Уизли! — разрывается под потолком его тесной квартирки красный конверт. — Как ты мог!»

Голос такой громкий, что Перси не может даже точно сказать, кому он принадлежит. Этот голос похож на мамин и папин одновременно. Похож на голос Джинни, если бы она была взрослой, или на голоса близнецов, когда они были маленькие.

«Это отвратительный, безобразный поступок!»

Однажды на седьмом курсе Билл сбежал из Хогсмида в Лондон и провёл там три дня. Ему тогда тоже прислали громовещатель.

«Как ты мог так поступить со своей семьёй, со всеми нами?!»

Стёкла звенят в единственном окошке его комнаты. Голос звучит так, как если бы тётушка Мюриэль говорила одновременно с дедушкой Септимусом.

«Какой пример ты подаёшь своим братьям и сестре?»

Как-то раз Чарли залетел на метле в самую чащу Запретного леса, поймал там какую-то тварь и притащил в школу. Она покусала шестнадцать человек, включая профессора Кеттлбёрна. Громовещатель был минут на десять.

«Не таким мы тебя воспитывали!»

От громыханий этого непонятного голоса у Перси гудит в ушах и голова идёт кругом. Вопли из конверта сливаются в монотонный гул, из которого он выхватывает только:

«Этого мы от тебя не ожидали!»

Сколько громовещателей приходило близнецам, Перси не берётся сосчитать. Но толку от них не было никакого, и родители перестали их присылать.

«Разве ты не понимаешь, что совершаешь ошибку?» — надрывается конверт голосом, похожим на бабушкин и его, Перси, собственный.

Три года назад Рон получил громовещатель за то, что пролетел на папином фордике через всю страну — от Лондона до Хогвартса — и это видели магглы.

«Ты должен немедленно вернуться домой, Перси!»

Перси никогда раньше не получал громовещателей. Он не нарушал школьных правил и не получал плохих отметок. Он не совершал дерзких выходок и не пускался в опасные приключения. Не спорил и не пререкался. Не упрямился и не перечил. Делал всё, что нужно, делал всё, как надо, и говорил только правду. Перси всегда был идеальным сыном.

Поэтому громовещатель Перси присылает себе сам.


End file.
